


looking up for heaven

by joshllyman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sugawara Koushi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshllyman/pseuds/joshllyman
Summary: Daichi packs a picnic basket, Suga packs a blanket, and Asahi packs a small black box into his pocket.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	looking up for heaven

Daichi packs a picnic basket, Suga packs a blanket, and Asahi packs a small black box into his pocket.

They set out from their tiny house on the edge of Tokyo just after the sun goes down and drive the hour it takes them to get to their favorite park. Suga plays terrible American pop the entire drive, the windows down in their car so they can sing off key at the top of their lungs. Asahi joins in where he can, and Daichi raps every word of something Asahi doesn’t recognize that makes Suga snort with how hard they laugh. Asahi reaches up from the backseat halfway through the drive and takes Suga’s hand in his own, and Suga turns to him with stars in their eyes and doesn’t let go all the way to the park.

There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, is what the weathermen said. Suga hasn’t stopped talking about it for weeks, and the moment they mentioned it Daichi and Asahi looked at each other and made plans to drive out of the city so they could see it properly. Daichi doesn’t know about the box in Asahi’s pocket, and neither does Suga, and it’s burning a hole through the fabric of Asahi’s pants. He rubs his fingers over the velvet so much he’s afraid it’s going to wear out before he can show it to his partners.

They park and hike over a mile to get to the top of the hill where they’ll best be able to see the phenomena, and then Suga sets the blanket down on the ground. Daichi pours them all a glass of wine, and they curl into each other, Asahi’s head against Daichi’s shoulder, Suga’s head in Asahi’s lap. 

“Thank you,” Suga says softly, looking up at their partners. “Thank you for making this special for us.”

Daichi runs a hand through their hair, his features soft with love. “Anything for you, Koushi,” he says, and Asahi nods his agreement. He could pull the box out then, but--not yet.

After a bit Asahi’s stomach starts to rumble, and they pull out the bento boxes Daichi had so carefully prepared earlier that day. Daichi pokes his chopsticks into the other two’s portions to steal bites of their pork, and Asahi ends up eating half of Suga’s broccoli when they get too full. They all lie on their backs after they eat, staring up at the sky and waiting for the show to begin, and he could pull the box out then, but--not yet.

And then the sky alights. Meteors rain down, bright and beautiful and pure, and Suga exclaims at each one, their fingers extended up toward the sky as if they can reach the heavens if they just keep trying hard enough. Asahi can barely focus on what’s above them, so entranced by what’s beside him: Suga, a childlike smile gracing their features, snatching at the stars as if they belong to them, and Daichi, looking equally enamored with Suga, meeting Asahi’s eyes after a few moments, reaching across to brush the hair out of his face.

The meteor shower ends, and Suga’s hand falls to their side, and Asahi’s fingers intertwine with theirs, and now, now it’s time. He fingers the velvet of the box one more time as he pulls it from his pocket, and with shaking hands and no words he slips the first ring onto Suga’s finger. Suga sits up sharply, and Asahi can just make out tears beginning to form in their eyes.

“Asahi?” they ask, and Daichi turns to them with confusion.

Asahi sits up, too, and takes Daichi’s hand, slipping the second ring onto his finger, and Daichi stares down at it wordlessly. 

“Asahi,” Suga repeats, their voice barely loud enough to be heard. “Asahi, does this...is this…”

“Koushi,” Asahi begins, a deep breath steadying him, preparing him. “Daichi. You are the two most important people in my life. I can’t imagine sharing this moment with anyone else, and I can’t imagine sharing the rest of my life with anyone else. You have changed me, completely, entirely, and I want to thank you both for being mine for as long as we live.”

“Asahi,” Suga manages, their voice thick with tears. They look down at the ring, running their fingers over it. “You know we can’t…”

“I know,” Asahi says gently. “I know that, of course I know that. I don’t care which two of us actually get married legally, or if we get married at all, but I want to be your husband, in whatever sense that means. Will you marry me?”

A stray meteor streaks across the sky, and all three of them turn to look at it. When it’s gone, it’s Daichi who closes the distance between himself and Asahi and wraps his arms firmly around Asahi’s neck.

“Goofball,” he mumbles, shaking his head. “My ace. Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Asahi!” Suga says, one more time, and then they, too, hug him, pressing their lips to wherever they can reach: Asahi’s lips and cheeks and forehead and nose. “Yes, yes, yes!” They’re crying now for real, fat, happy tears tumbling over their cheeks, and Asahi can taste the salt of it on his lips. They kiss Daichi, too, and Asahi kisses Daichi, and the three of them collapse in a heap on the blanket, holding each other tightly, not wanting to let go, not wanting the moment to end.

Eventually it gets cold enough, even with their heat shared, that they get up. They pack up the blanket and the basket and they hike the mile back down to their car. The drive home is much the same as the drive there: windows down, loud pop, Suga singing. But now when Asahi reaches up to take their hand, there’s a promise connecting them, tying them together. Asahi runs his hands over Suga’s, his fingers brushing against their ring. And that promise, that ring tying them together, is something Asahi wouldn’t trade for the entire world.


End file.
